Usuario discusión:Toa tahu warrior of time
Recuerda que pudes utilizar esta plantilla para darle la bienvenida a un usuario nuevo. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Avisos Primero lo primero déjeme que sea el primero en decirle: Bienvenido a Bionicle.wikia en español. Espero usted se sienta agusto en esta wiki editando artículos. Lo segundo: Le aviso que remodele la plantilla de la Orden de Mata Nui que usted esta usando en su pagina de Usuario(en realidad todos los que la usaban fueron afectados(asta yo mismo)), este es un aviso para que usted la remodele en su página de Usuario, ya que yo no puedo editar páginas de Usuatio. Lo tercero y último: Leí Usuario Discusión: Kanohi Zatth yo le puedo hacer plantillas siempre que usted las ocupe, también recuerde colocar categorias al final de cada artículo. Atentamente :--Toa Donko 03:31 9 ago 2008 (UTC) Plantillas Esta es una lista de Plantillas que puedas utilizarlas en sus ediciones, (las que hasta ahora hay): Plantillas de: Información *Plantilla:Organización/Grupo *Plantilla: Rahi *Plantilla:SpecialRahi *Plantilla:Toa *Plantilla:Información *Plantilla:Mascara *Plantilla: Matoran Plantillas: Relacionado con *Plantilla:Miembros de la Orden de Mata Nui *Plantilla:Phantoka *Plantilla:Kanohi *Plantilla:Barraki *Plantilla:Ko-Matoran *Plantilla:Hermandad de Makuta *Plantilla:Toa Metru/Toa Hordika Otras plantillas *Plantilla:Stub *Plantilla:Cita *Plantilla:Abreviado *Plantilla: Adv1 *Plantilla:Spoiler Yo les coloque a algunas su ejemplo de uso, por si no sabes ocuparlas. --Toa Donko 23:06 27 sep 2008 (UTC) Muchisimas gracias, si quieres puedes hacer una plantilla de informacion de los toa Nuva con la edicion que hice de la pagina de Lewa ---Toa tahu warrior of time. Ya había hecho una de información del Toa Mata/Nuva, (se me olvido colocarla en la lista), pero puedes sacar el ejemplo de como usar la plantilla de Pohatu. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']]/([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Plantilla Quieres una plantilla de Usuario bienvenido (al ser tu ya Usuario antiguo). Si quires una avisame para que yo te coloque la plantilla, (ya que un Usuario se coloque su propia plantilla bienvenido no creo que tenga sentido). -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Me daria lo mismo si lo tengo pero se veriqa bien la plantilla, acabo de leer lo de la batalla final, me quede boquiabierto, pense que los toa Hagah detendrian a teridax a tiempo, si teridax es el universo matoran entonces que? mataria a quien se le diera la gana? lo podrian a dormir como mata nui XP?, rayos un final enigmatico y q no me complacio tanto.Por otra parte creo que tenemos que borrar la pagina de los matoran sekarn y el otro pues segun yo no existen en la historia bionicle. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Si, hay que avisarle a Kanohi Zatth para que la borre, al igual que la de Gako. En cuanto a BL11 amigo mio, esto no sera el fin, por algo existenlos set de Bionicle 2009 recién mostrados. Habra que esperar para saber que pasara en el futuro (a Sombrío, a los Toa Hagah, a la Orden de Mata Nui, Vultraz y Mazeka y los demás). Voy a preguntar otros si ya se puede descargar a la Imagen de Mata Nui (mejor dicho su cuerpo ahora). Y en cuanto al texto, usted lo vera en varias Wikia del círculo de las Bionicle.Wikia, esas son mis bibliografías, Bioniclepedia por ejemplo, aunque no se puede ver su spoiler. Cambiando de tema, me he fijado que hay un Toa tahu warrior of time en BS01, (yo no soy miembro de allí, y lo visito con frecuencia), es usted, y si lo es, estoy alucinando o no se puede entrar en la página. (PSD:Ahora se pueden meter videos del You Tube, un ejemplo de como es Retrospectiva Bionicle, si estas interesado en editar algunos artículos de videos Bionicle canon, asta puedes colocar algunos en tu página de Usuario). -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Si exactamente soy el Toa tahu warrior of time de BS01 y si parece que se dio de baja o algo parecido, y si hace falta saber que paso con los demas, aunque con la victoria de teridax ya sabemos que los toa hagah fallaron, y que los glatorians seran otro universo, bueno gracias por avisar lo de los videos. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] He oído que a salido un nuevo comic y que se a mostrado a Mata Nui, si es así, ya se pueden descargar imagenes de él. Las que mostraron en BZP dicen que salieron a color, así que si no encontramos la de color, no importa, descargamos la de blanco y negro y esperamos la de color. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Ya encontre la imagen a color ¿quiere ver la página de la imagen o va a comprar el comic?.-[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Gran proyecto 2008 Espero que no te moleste que te envié tantos mensajes, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda seriamente. Le voy a pedir a todos los miembros (incluyendote) que por favor me ayuden a editar la información de todos los personajes, las neves, los Kanohi, las armas, etc, que hayan aparecido el el comic y en BL11. Recuerda usar las plantillas y descargar imagenes sobre los artículos, y si alguno vinculado con las cosas de BL11 no tiene su propia historia o no existe, puedes crearlo (y categorisarlo con las categorias que actualmente existen), o editar toda su información restante. Los artículos que van a ser editados van a estar en la Discusión:Articulo que editar, tu los veras y todos los que elijas para que tú los edites tienes que tacharlos y colocarle tu nombre de usuario al lado, ya que solo tu editaras ese artículo. Pero si llegas a necesitar ayuda de otro Usuario, no tienes que más pedirla. Recuerda que tiene que haber link en el texto y que cuando empieces a editar info de BL11 antepone la Plantilla:Spoiler al texto y luego escribe en blanco el texto. Recuerda que tienes que colocar las apariciones. Todos los Usuarios disponibles van a ayudar, para que no pienses que haras casi todo el trabajo.Solo podras elegir un artículo a la vez, una vez que termines de editar su información, en la Discución:Articulo que editar tacharlo, colocar al lado de tu nombre -ya editado-, luego elige otro y colocale tu nombre al lado, lo mismo de antes. Bueno, cunto contigo, si aceptas ayudar, responde este mensaje. Nota: las páginas del comic se encuentran en el link que dice comic, para verlas tienes que abrir el Spoiler y clikear los link de las páginas. Si tienes algún consejo para él que esta editando el artículo, coloca el conejo en la Discución del artículo, el Usuario vera pra ver si las va tomar(Rebisar el día en que edites la discución de tu artículo opra ver si tienes un consejo.). -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Tahu, recuerda que solo puedes elegir uno a la vez, esas son las reglas del proyecto. Por ejemplo:editas primero completo el artículo de Tahu, despúes de editarlo completamente tachalo y eliges otro, no puedes elegir 2 o más, aunque puedes dejar entre parentecis, al lado de tu nombre que ya has de elegir pra el futuro (ejemplo:Lewa Toa tahu warrior of time (Guardado para editar en el futuro)) o algo por el estilo. A proposito, gracias por ayudar en este proyecto, si necesitas plantillas avisame para que yo te las cree o simplemente yo te enseño de donde las saco (no las saco de BS01).-[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) No hay problema en especial queria esos articulos, pero bueno escogere a tahu, bueno ya se como hacer plantillas desde hace un tiempo no creo que haya problemas, ah y por poco se me olvida, el usuario GAKO esta haciendo articulos con problemas como ya veras, ¿que recomiendas hacer? -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] He oído sobre una Wiki no-canon-fan historias creaciones de Bionicle. O sea, historias que no van con la historia creada por Greg, dile a los Usuarios GAKO Y SEBA BIONICLE a que traspasen sus historias a su página de Usuario, (dile que también que sus historias pueden ser sus páginas de Usuario y que sus link nombres pueden ser ellos mismos, o sea Gako ) ya que en cualquier momento puede borrar los artículo Kanohi Zathh. Luego les dare el nombre del Wiki a ellos dos para ver si quieren ser Usuarios de allí, aquí solo se editan ideas de Greg y/o de Hapka. Después, ¿me enseñas a ser Usuarios de Brickshelf, es que es algo de las imagenes de usuarios(incluyendome), ya que tiene relación con lo no canon, lo que pienso hacer te lo dire en pocos días. y otra cosa, ya existe la Plantilla:Toa Mata/Nuva, para que la utilices el los Toa Nuva que elegiste, ya que por ejemplo en Lewa no utilizaste esta plantilla. Lo mismo en los Bohrok-Kal, que no utilisaste la plantilla de organización/grupo (aunque no te culpo, tal vez no sabías), pero utiliza las plantillas ya creadas, de aquí en adelante, se te va a ser más facil haciendo las plantillas transportales que las plantillas, personales. Ejemplos-Personales: la de Takua / Takanuva Transportables: Plantilla:Rahi. -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) No tienes amigos a los que les guste BIONICLE (cercanos o de otras Wiki), si tienes diles de la existencia del Wiki, tal vez ellos nos puedan ayudar en el proyecto, y a demás para tener más Usuarios aquí. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Dime, cual es el nombre oficial en español de las Tridax Pod, Tridax vaina o Cápsula Tridax. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Toa tahu warrior of time, necesito que te conectes con Aricthior en BS01, para que nos ayude en el proyecto 2008. Dile que me avise cuando vuelva para hablar sobre un tema importante con él y que puede beneficiar al Wiki. Allí es conocido como como Icerakx Crenod, Knight of the Ice's -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Al fin volvera ayudava mucho al wiki El señor anrtificial 17:32 12 nov 2008 (UTC) Perdon tuve un auscencia un poco larga, la escuela me tiene muy atareado, pero tengo varios dias para dedicarle al wiki. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Tahu, me he fijado que las síntesis de BL11 de aca y la de BS01 tienen contradicciones. No entiendo cuales cosas son verdaderas, aca tengo escrito que aparecieron Niazesk, mientras que alla no. Una cosa que al parecer ningún miembro de BS01 se a fijado(ya que he leído y no aparece), es que en el interiior del Codrex, en el lugar donde una vez estuvieron los Frascos Toa, están marcadas o moldeadas las máscaras de los Toa Mata, como puede ver en esta imagén. Se nota un Hau y un Miru, ¿puedes comprobar si esto es cierto para que después se edite y también puedes corregir las contradicciones?. -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Elección del Logo Ve a Discución:Articulo que editar y vota por el logo de Bionicle wikiEl Señor Artificial 02:09 28 nov 2008 (UTC) Toa Tahu warrior for time ve a Bionicle Wiki:About La imagen esta bien, la acepto, aunque prefiero que hagas imagenes rectangulares. Pero no borraré esa imagen, me gusto. Recuerda no venir a editar mañana ni el 25, que tengas una feliz navidad! -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Lo siento en no avisarte, pero la imagen debía decir Productos y promociones. --Toa D. 13:46 24 dic 2008 (UTC) En tu país están la Jetrax y la Rockoh. -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Si es una pregunta la verdad no se, segun yo apenas salieron los phantoka, tendria que ver. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Esperemos que tengas suerte, en mi país solo está la Axalara y no creo que lleguen ni la Jetrax y la Rockoh al estar terminando el año. -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Fui a un Wal-mart cercano y si estaban los phantoka, av matoran y shadow matoran, y algo mas, jetrax y vultraz y lo genial es q jetrax estaba mas barato que en estados unidos. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Claro, Wal-Mart tiene a la venta varios sets. Pero ese es mi problema también. No tengo Wal-Mart en mi país, estan haciendo negociaciones para comnprar una empresa en mi país. Aquí, una tienda de bebes parece que es la tienda oficial de LEGO, hay venden la Axalara, solo queda una. Pero allí no venden todos los sets del año, (me refiero a todos los que llegan al país). Mazeka no lo venden allí, lo venden en otra tienda. Pero si nombras a otros sets, como Takanuva, Axalara, Vultraz, los Av, Phantoka y Mistika, están allí, aunque despues de Xmas, casi no queda nada. Así que espero que pronto lleguen el Jetrax y Rockoh, asta tal vez me atreva a ir a la capital, solo para ver si las naves estan ahí. -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Espero que tengas suerte, en 5 semanas y con suerte conseguire el Jetrax, y lo del Gran E. si ya sabia y hasta vi una imagen, si quieres ver busca en youtube, espero que pases feliz año y espero poder editar por q son ultimos dias q tengo libres para editar XD. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Toa D. utiliza su Rode en Brickset Quiero que veas esto de los nuevos sets de verano, pero aca va ser invierno cuando salgan. Así que el Gran E. va a ser set, por si dudabas. Conste que esta información no debe ser incluida, solo te la quería mostrar para que no coloques en MN (ser) que posiblemente podría ser set. Ahora que sabemos que si, solo tenemos que esperar que Greg nos diga que podemos incluirlo en su página. (La imagen tampoco esta permitida, recuerda también hacer la imagen de Productos y promociones, falta un día para el 2009). -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']]/([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) 00:54 31 dic 2008 (UTC) Hoy me fije en Telaraña de Sombras, que se menciona protodermis (versión en español) y no protohacero. Creo que deberiamos cambiar este problema no?.(Si te preguntas en que escena, en el viaje de los Hordika y Norik hacia Keetongue). -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']]/([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) 00:54 31 dic 2008 (UTC) Si, pero el problema es que no tengo telaraña de sombras en español XP, me la compro mi hermano cuando salio en Usa, pero si hay un error, y hay que arreglarlo claro, cualquiera puede tener un pequeño error como la primera escritora de bionicle escribio ta moran o algo asi, pero estoy de acuerdo hay que arreglarlo. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Una pregunta, el pergamino para los preparativos para despertar a Mata Nui parece que ubiese sido colocado en el Gran Templo por la Orden en vez de los G.Seres, o que la orden sabía todo lo del pergamino, ya que en realidad parecen preparativos para iniciar la guerra con la Hermandad y para despertar a Mata Nui , aunque lo unico que no entiendo es para que Gali tenía que ubicar la estrella roja. Greg ha dicho algo sobre esto.--Toa D. 01:53 10 ene 2009 (UTC) Por las imagenes, el comic te lo trajo tu hermano de los EEU En BS01 dicen que puesto por los Grandes seres y que la orden sabia de el, pero si es extraño las primeras dos tareas que son la de los bohrok y la de el baston de Artakha si son para q mata nui despierte, pero lo del corazon de los visorak y lo de los volcanes son para beneficio de la orden y la quinta pues no se sabe, ya no han dicho nada desde ese ultimo blog de los toa nuva en 2007, y no tenemos ni una pista de lo que pueda ser, excepto que hay un ser vivo, y que los Grandes seres la crearon. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Te pueden borrar tu imagen de Tahu en cualquier momento, ya Zatth tomo la ley de no imagenes personales, entonces Aricthior se esta encargando de esto. --Toa D. 02:03 14 ene 2009 (UTC) Rayos, bueno fue bueno mientras duro, por cierto no se pueden linkear las imagenes como en BS01? -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Habría que intentarlo, y cambiando de tema, en la imagen de la animación del interior del Codrex, en las esferas se notan inscripciones de las mascaras de los Toa Mata, esto es canon y/o lo han tratado?. --Toa D. 02:13 14 ene 2009 (UTC) No se, tendria que mandarle un mensaje a greg por bzpower. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] A ver si entiendo, vives en un país de lengua española y tu hermano te trajo esos comics de EEUU, verdad.--Toa D. 03:02 14 ene 2009 (UTC) Si mi hermana me trajo el graphic novel 1, le pedire los demas después. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Galería Sabes como hacer Galerías de fotos, para colocar las fotos no usadas.--Toa D. 21:13 14 ene 2009 (UTC) O.o no me habia dado cuenta, si podria hcer galerias. Robots se me ocurrió la idea de hacer una plantilla para robots, Fohrok, Exo-Toa, y los demás, BS01 no lo tiene, serìa una diferencia entre las wiki, no?--Toa D. 01:58 18 ene 2009 (UTC) Si, seria bueno, mas bien seria maquinas, por q si ponemos maquinas habria mas utilidades. Otra cosa, sabes hacer imagenes con transparencia. --Toa D. 00:40 20 ene 2009 (UTC) Ya recibí tu mensaje.--Toa D. 18:04 28 ene 2009 (UTC) Idea Hola.Soy Whenua12 y quiero saber donde podría conseguir algo que me sirva para darle una idea sobre el universo bionicle.Gracias--Whenua12 16:28 9 feb 2009 (UTC) Mira hay una pagina muy util donde aprendi muchisimo sobre bionicle y la sigo consultando en algunas ediciones, la pagina se llama biosector01 puedes entrar ahi y es parecido a una wiki, te servira mucho, nadamas que esta en ingles. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Eres miembro de My Lego Network?, si eres buscame como Dino_Rahi.--Toa D. 17:04 13 feb 2009 (UTC) Si soy, soy mackunuva, si te preguntas por que macku, cuando la cree en 2001 creo no sabia que macku era mujer. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Ahora solo tienes que aprovarme.--Toa D. 22:30 13 feb 2009 (UTC) Bien, gracias por aprovarme amigo, una pregunta, como se puediste volver a Whenua tu amigo?. --Toa D. 22:35 13 feb 2009 (UTC) En bzpower dice que tienes que tener un buen tiempo en el kanoka club, yo llevaba desde el 2004 cuando fue creado y no me dejaba, pero no se por que despues me dejo, creo que debes cambiar codigos kanoka viejos. Por cierto, que tal si ponemos los videos de los sets en sus paginas? -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] No te preocupes de ello, descansa, Aricthior, Zatth y yo estamos trabajando en una nueva wiki, con tal de empezar todo de nuevo, ya que la wiki va callendo y haremos un nuevo comienzo, con el permiso de swert estamos haciendo la BS02 (pagina wiki en español). Yo te voy a avisar y te voy a dar el link de esa wiki cuando este en condiciones de funcionar.--Toa D. 23:23 13 feb 2009 (UTC) O.o pero si queremos otro servidor alguien tendria que pagar, aunque le aumentaria la fama a BS01 y nos vendria bien un cambio, nos beneficia a los dos. Pero tendriamos que respaldar los archivos importantes, o pasarlos tal cual estan, o swert podria hacer una sub pagina en BS01. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Que puedo hacer esto es molesto Coloca que si no hacen caso, seran acusados a administradores. Si siguen, yo me encargo del resto, y una pregunta de MLN, se necesita terminar la lanza antigua para tener el mapa de la ubicavion del desierto de primavera.--Toa D. 13:33 25 feb 2009 (UTC) Mira necesitas completar la lanza, se la das a tarix, se hace tu amigo y ya puedes comprar su simbolo, y despues vas con metus y le pides su peticion de amigo. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] ¡Atención! Me pregunto si puedes darme B.I.O. codes (los codigos que estan detras de las cajas de los productos), te preguntarás "¿pero tu no tienes varias cajas por los bionicles?" si, pero reciclo las cajas para ganar dinero y soy nuevo en el kanoka club (donde se intercambian los B.I.O. codes por premios información en [http://Bionicle.com) Muchas gracias, Toa Lewa16 03:51 1 mar 2009 (UTC) Mira not engo ningun glatorian por el momento, pero los codigos si los puedes obtener, ve a bzpower, y ve las review de los sets, ahi estan todos los glatorian, y por ahi te tienes que fijar en la foto de la caja en la parte trasera, aunque todos no se pueden apreciar. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] No te pregunto solamente por los glatorian, te pregunto por cualquier bionicle, gracias Toa Lewa16 23:28 1 mar 2009 (UTC) Bueno igual ahi puedes encontrar a todos, nadamas no intentes con del 2007 para abajo, esos ya no sirven, excepto que quieras stickers para my lego network. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Ves, si tenemos la nueva wiki los tendremos más controlados, ahora yo me encargo. Por cierto, al ser yo el de la idea del BS02, Swert me dejo participar en el concurso de construcción de Cervatus, y yo te quería preguntar como esta este modelo para el concurso.--Toa D. 13:03 3 mar 2009 (UTC) Esta genial, muy bueno, yo tambien participare, pero espero primero tener un casco glatorian, si tengo suerte conseguire a strakk para tener una mejor creacion, a mi nadamas me hace falta ponerle eso, pedazo de la armadura de los brazos y rodillas, y las armas, pero el cuerpo ya esta totalmente diseñado. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Como ya ves, eres administrador, espero que disfrutes de tu puesto.--Toa D. 23:22 13 mar 2009 (UTC) Muchisimas gracias, hare lo mejor por esta pagina, por cierto creo q debes hablar con el sujeto q clasifica los Mocs de certavus, vi en tu galeria que pusiste la imagen de un prototipo de tu creacion con un lanzador zarmor y lo tomaron como si fuera la creacion final y le pusieron q estaba mal eso, deberias de decirle. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Yo ya se, se que hice mal colocandole el zamor launcher, intentamos hablar Creep y yo con Swert pero no hubo caso.--Toa D. 23:29 13 mar 2009 (UTC) Es muy estricto, se que debe respetar las reglas pero pues realmente deberia darte una oportunidad, ahora que lo dices swert me debe un premio en mi pagina por quitar un stub en biosector01. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Este finalmente sería mi moc, el primero en realidad hiba a ser mi presentación, pero me lo colocaron cuando justo colocaron esa regla, y cuando hiba a cambiar mi moc, me lo descalificaron, no logre cambiarlo a tiempo. A demás, para que, tal vez incluso hubiese perdido.--Toa D. 23:51 13 mar 2009 (UTC) hola este es un mensaje de abiso para q porfavor lean mi histori se titula: toa jaller110 en el cuerpo de otro.Toa jaller110 02:49 14 mar 2009 (UTC) Extrañas Ropturas Se que esto no corresponde, porque no voy a preguntar nada sobre la wikia, pero estoy desesperado: mis sets se rompen solo con desarmarlos (para hacer creaciones) y lo peor es que yo separo las piesas con delicadesa y ademas cuido mucho a mis sets bionicle, ni dejo que les de el sol, ni mucho menos que se caigan. A vos te a pasado alguna ves? Es irritante que se rompan siendo de marca lego, originales y carísimos. Desde ya Gracias. --Toa vahki 01:43 4 abr 2009 (UTC) Noimporta puedes decirlo, mientras sea en una discucion, volviendo al tema, claro que me ha pasado!!, cualquier fan q tenga bionicles del 2006 hacia adelante es casi seguro q se le rompan las piezas, ya me paso con kongu y hewkii inika, con hewii mahri y con kopaka phantoka, y pues un amigo me ayudo con esto, las piezas q se rompen q son los conectores por ejemplo las q se conectan a las piernas, no las saques hacia afuera como es comun hacer, sacalas hacia un lado y la pieza se deslizara y saldra facilmente, y por lo menos es menos probable de q se rompa, igual no podemos hacer nada mas para evitar esto, lego usa plastico barato desde el 2006, solo tengo una pieza rota de los años anteriores y es un tubito que no iba en su lugar y se forzo, tambien puedes ordenar repuestos en lego, si quieres que te diga mas me conestas. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Ok gracias, y justo yo tengo sets de 2006 en adelante!!! bueno... Como es eso de ordenar piezas lego? E notado que cada piesa tiene un número y creo que tiene que ver con esto. No? --Toa vahki 15:04 4 abr 2009 (UTC) Si ves al final de bionicle.com, hay un link que dice custom service, le das ahi, y despues replacement pieces o algo asi, le pones q las partes no venian con el set, pones el numero del set, seleccionar piezas, y pues tienes que ponerle tus datos, no se si te cobren envio, toa donko sabe, el ya ha ordenado.-[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Ya e "explorado" el sistema, parese sensillo pero no quiero hacer nada hasta tener más información, creo que le preguntaré a Toa Donko. Gracias por todo. --Toa vahki 12:55 5 abr 2009 (UTC) Plantillas Pregunta: Toa Donko me dijo que no tragera plantillas de localizaciónes ¿A que se referia? --Toa vahki 20:45 6 abr 2009 (UTC) ---- Si devuelta yo Toa vahki, perdon por molestarte tanto, una sola pregunta más: para unirseal proyecto, ¿Que hay que Hacer? Si es que puedo, porque la verdad no tengo ni idea. No hay problema, ni idea a q se referia donko, y para eñ rpyecto en la portada dice Para postular un articulo necesitado hagalo aquí. , y en el aqui hay un link, te llevara a la pagina del proyecto, estan todas las paginas que tuvieron un rol importante en el 2008, seleccionas tu pagina, le pones tu nombre a la derecha(usuario), y si quieres mas de uno, en el segundo le pones(guardado para el futuro) -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Solo necesito que postules en cada cosa, yo me encargo del resto. Y en el customer service no te cobran las piezas en caso de que no te venian una en un set, si dices que son perdidas te cobran.--Toa D. 21:28 12 abr 2009 (UTC) Vaya XD, gracias.--Toa D. 20:40 14 abr 2009 (UTC) olle porq sacaste mi monito q pegaba combos en mi pagina o_oToa jaller110 01:59 18 abr 2009 (UTC) XD lo siento pero es una regla, solo deben ir cosas cannon. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] como cannon???Toa jaller110 02:01 18 abr 2009 (UTC) Que sean de la historia de bionicle, es como si yo hiciera una pagina de una creacion mia con su historia, es no cannon, lo cannon son lo quie realmente toma historia en bionicle. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] wouwouwou espera era vakama pegando unos combos pero buenoToa jaller110 02:04 18 abr 2009 (UTC) Ni era Vakama, tenia un color de tahu mata, y piezas negras, mientras vakama tiene un rojo oscuro y gris. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] esq no me fijo en los toa metru ni los hordika xdToa jaller110 02:08 18 abr 2009 (UTC) bueno yo puedo aportar en eso de el proyecto 2008,puedo aportar en las imagenes(no se si te das cuenta yo siempre pongo imagenes)Toa jaller110 23:24 18 abr 2009 (UTC) Eres libre de aportar lo que quieras al proyecto, mientras sea cannon, pero si quieres tomar una pagina, hazlo, mira en el proyecto pusimos todas las paginas del 2008 importantes y cada quien tomo a cargo una, pero pues no se si quieras es mucha carga, si miras la pagina de gali vas a ver mas o menos como debe de quedar para terminarla. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] olle buscame en my lego network como jallerbkn (junto)como iciste para tener nivel 2(eres amigo de malum en my lego network)Toa jaller110 23:32 18 abr 2009 (UTC) lo siento pense q rea la discusion de donkoToa jaller110 23:34 18 abr 2009 (UTC) Ehm igual soy nivel 3 XD, te puedo ayudar. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] enserio te lo agradeceria mucho ¿como te llamas?Toa jaller110 23:37 18 abr 2009 (UTC) mackunuva, jaja hice esa cuenta en 2001 o 2002 pues tiene nuva, cuando no tenia idea q los bionicles azules eran mujeres, pero igual, ya es demasiado vieja como para deshacerme de la cuenta. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] enserio,yo me meto avece porq como q no se q acer porq esta como en ingles y no cacho mucho el inglesToa jaller110 23:44 18 abr 2009 (UTC) Si toda la informacion de bionicle esta en ingles, esa es una de las mayores razones por la que estamos haciendo esta wiki. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] si me gustaria q la pagina de bionicle estuviera en españolToa jaller110 23:50 18 abr 2009 (UTC) õlle te estoi buscando en el my lego networkToa jaller110 23:51 18 abr 2009 (UTC) me meti en tu pagina de my lego(mejor le decimos my lego)si no me equivoco me dijoiste q no te as metido en mucho tiempo(si es q mi mente no me falla)pero como tienes lo glatorian en estiker.Toa jaller110 23:56 18 abr 2009 (UTC) Dije que la hice hace mucho, no que no me metia hace mucho. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] aaaaa maldita menteToa jaller110 23:58 18 abr 2009 (UTC) olle dime como aser para aumentar rankToa jaller110 00:05 19 abr 2009 (UTC) hazte amigo de john el granjero(farmer john o algo asi), y comprale un blueprint de manzana, y creo que despues era hacer un pai de manzana y darselo a echo y te va a dar un blueprint de una manzana no se que, lo haces y ya eres nivel uno, o segun algo asi recuerdo, es que la guia esta en ingles. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] a ya grax esq ya tengo el pai pero no se q acer con el.Toa jaller110 00:21 19 abr 2009 (UTC) el loco me lo devuelve q le pongo de mensage???Toa jaller110 00:24 19 abr 2009 (UTC) Ve al ver las estupideces que hizo este desgraciado en la pagina de matoro.Toa Lewa16 15:20 20 abr 2009 (UTC) Ups! ya las borre, jeje. Bueno de todos modos no valian la pena, puse la plantilla Adv1, ¿Lo hise bien? >>> Matoro <<< Ya vi, ya lo bloquee por minimo 2 semanas, si vuelve a hacer lo mismo lo hare por siempre o algo largo, y las paginas de antroz y teridax ya las restaure. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto pero... POR DIOS!! mira lo que hacen en Chirox, Hydraxon, Takanuva y otros!! Borralos y por favor, hablemos sobre esto, con los demas igual, ya es suficiente de esta oleada de spameos.Toa Lewa16 21:59 21 abr 2009 (UTC) Me podrias dar más información sobre esos codigos de colores. ¿Como que los busque en Google? --Toa vahki 13:39 25 abr 2009 (UTC) Bueno te pasare los codigos, ahi nadamas se los pones donde dice bg color y el otro q no me acuerdo XD, http://html-color-codes.info/codigos-de-colores-hexadecimales/, ahi encontraras los colores con sus codigos. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] El moc de certavus va a salir como producto no?Toa Lewa16 16:43 25 abr 2009 (UTC) No, solo fue parte del concurso, ya es cannon, pero no va a salir a la venta. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Dios, que repugnante lo que puso, gracias por bloquearlo, que asco >XPToa Lewa16 19:48 27 abr 2009 (UTC) Yo diria que demasiado, y ni las wiki spameras ponen eso, he ido a una en que la bandalizaron y pusieron esas imagenes, dan asco, no te preocupes estare aqui para proteger la wiki, lo malo es que si no estoy, los otros admin. ni las moscas DX. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Que, ahora hay spamers que avisan sobre otras paginas?Esto está llegando muy lejos ¿no? P.D.:el mismo usuario al que bloqueaste la otra vez (Entercore23) ha hecho otra sesion (Entercore24, es obvio) Toa Lewa16 21:39 28 abr 2009 (UTC) Si pudieramos dejar wikia y poner nuestra propia pagina, seria la unica forma de evitar tanto ataque, pero eso costaria dinero de verdad, o afiliarnos con una pagina ya existente y que hagan una sub pagina, pero realmente ya me harte, todo esto es por el foro de thebioniclelegends, algunos sujetos me caen bien ahi, pero me gustaria spammearlos o hackearlos para que paguen. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Ok, ok, aunque no fue muy AMABLE lo que pusiste,pero, XD se lo merecia, fue como una puñalada, pero ahora, hay un grandisimo problema, un error de conexion me hizo que cuando tu baneaste a ese perro, me baneaste a mi, y Antonio (GRAN GIZE) me dijo lo mismo, parece que el hackea :SToa Lewa16 22:15 28 abr 2009 (UTC) Ni idea, solo banneo personas que spammean, si alguien llegara a bannearlos apareceria en registro de bloqueos, por otra parte, he banneado IP anonimas, no se si tenga algo que ver con tu teoria. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Ok, vere que puedo hacer, tratare de contactarte si ocurre algo ok?P.D.:descubri quien y donde spamean, solo es una pre-conclusion. Toa Lewa16 22:28 28 abr 2009 (UTC) Quien no se, donde salio si, thebioniclelegends, un foro. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Oye, tengo las imagenes de los review de algunos Glatorian, como kiina por ejemplo, bueno, solo te pedia tu permiso para ver si puedo poner esa imagen, ya que en la portada sale de que no se puede...Toa Lewa16 21:08 29 abr 2009 (UTC) Sabes, lo siento pero eso no queda en mi =S, estariamos infringiendo copyright, pues eso no ha salido, si no ya hubieramos subido todo, pero puedes crear la pagina de Kiina, solo que debe de tener info. que ya haya salido al publico, como la de gelu. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Esta bien.--Toa D. 22:35 29 abr 2009 (UTC) Disculpa, me gustaria saber como hacer una plantilla, por ejemplo cuando dice y aparecen enlaces de colores, trabajo para ampliar los enlaces de los cazadores oscuros si te das cuenta, te lo agradece, Toa Lewa16 23:00 30 abr 2009 (UTC) enserio(esq yo nose mucho de eso de banners y nobss).por ci todos modos abisame altiro porq yo no si son nobas o nirt o como quiera q le digan,esntonces saco los banners???Toa jaller110 05:39 2 may 2009 (UTC) olle tengo q sacar los de mi pagina???(espero q no)Toa jaller110 05:40 2 may 2009 (UTC) Si quieres ponlos en tu pagina de usuario por ahora, preguntale a zatth si puedes ponelos y ya si no borro los banners y ya, y a ti toa lewa, te enseñare, solo deja q tenga tiempo y paciencia XD. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] olle ma enceñas a acer plantillas XDToa jaller110 05:45 2 may 2009 (UTC) aaa no plantillas no creo q me equiboq????como aser esas cosas donde aparece las estadisticasToa jaller110 05:47 2 may 2009 (UTC) por eso plantillas, lo mismo que a toa lewa, cuando tenga tiempo y paciencia XD. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] ya ok.eres chileno o español(creo q chileno no??)Toa jaller110 06:03 2 may 2009 (UTC) wou wou wou dices q es una nave inventada q no es de los q saldran este verano????Toa jaller110 18:37 2 may 2009 (UTC) Soy mexicano, q todo el mundo es chile y españa para ti? XP, bueno segun lo que vi es la destral cycle, te pasare el link de la imagen, es un set alternativo del jetrax t6, creado y aprobado por lego, aqui esta http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Guiler717/Bionicle/Bionicle2008/Alternate/destral_cycle.jpg, no subas la imagen, mejor buscare una de mejor calidad. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] no soro era una duda ademas solo se q lewa es chileno y nada mas.Toa jaller110 20:04 2 may 2009 (UTC) ¿Pero como? D: si cuando fui a Nueva York vi con mis propios ojos el nombre de el vehiculo (Cendox v3) creo que te has confundido con la destralcicleta...Toa Lewa16 20:53 2 may 2009 (UTC) uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no se a quien creerle me confunden por una parte thau tiene una imagen con una prueba pero lewa fue a nueva york y hay si q venden bionicle y tiene una foto.Toa jaller110 20:56 2 may 2009 (UTC) buscare en google ok.Toa jaller110 20:57 2 may 2009 (UTC) Lewa, no inventes XP, esta igual al destral cycle, solo alguien tomo la foto del destral cycle a un lado de gresh, por otra parte tampoco inventes el nombre, va a existir el cendox v1, no v3, no engañes. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Archivo:Kardanui_3.pnger bueno si es v1 no v3Toa jaller110 22:38 2 may 2009 (UTC) Y es totalmente diferente al destral cycle que se mostro con gresh, asi que... -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] olle se pueden poner videos????Toa jaller110 22:58 2 may 2009 (UTC) olle estas seguro de la imagen q pusiste es de certavus esn la pagina de certavusToa jaller110 23:44 2 may 2009 (UTC) olle puedo poner una imagen de bionicle echa por mi en mi pagina?????es como una mencion honrosa a los q conoscoToa jaller110 01:45 3 may 2009 (UTC) Awwwwwwwwwwwww, pero me confundo, lo juro, lo vi con mis propios ojos, decia: Cendox v1, v7, bah ya ni me acuerdo, ademas, como me habria obtenido las instrucciones de la destralcicleta, P.D.:esa foto me la dio una amiga mia, solo que lo conoci allá, en EEUU, aqui te va su email: gizceth@hotmail.com.Toa Lewa16 01:59 3 may 2009 (UTC) Si es el certavus oficial, una pagina hizo un concurso con la autorizacion de don greg(xD) y lego y pues entre y los administradores de aqui tambien, pero pues no lo logramos, y el que gano es el que esta en la pagina de certavus. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] aaaaaa no me gusta mucho pero de toaa forma lo intentre de conseguirToa jaller110 13:42 3 may 2009 (UTC) ¿puedes creer todo lo que hizo ese tonto? banealo, le adverti y perdi la paciencia...Toa Lewa16 00:32 7 may 2009 (UTC) Ya esta, ahora ayudame deshacer las ediciones del sujeto. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Lo siento muchísimo tahu, no puedo seguir mas, tengo que acostarme y mi computador esta mas lento que nunca, lo siento, sin embargo gracias por banearlo, se burlo de mi, se lo merecia, como a todos los soperutanos que vienen a joder la wiki...Toa Lewa16 00:45 7 may 2009 (UTC) Hola Tahu, te preguntó: Para darle la bienvenida a un usuario nuevo, es nesesario ser Administrador o los usuario comunes pueden hacerlo?--Toa vahki 01:00 18 may 2009 (UTC) Mira pues le puedes decir, bienvenido, apoya esta wiki, busca informacion en BS01, espero que,etc. cosas asi, pero creo que no le puedes poner la plantilla. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Bueno, preguntaba esto porque hay varios usuarios no registrados y realmente editan muy bien desde ya hace bastante y me parecia buena idea darle la Bienvenida. Pero mejor se lo dejo a los administradores.--Toa vahki 21:27 18 may 2009 (UTC) as pensado lo q podria pasar con esto del calentamiento global.tu puedes ayudar.Toa jaller110 19:44 21 may 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian(yo) no ten entendi a lo q te refieres pero creo q hablas de la wiki ode el cambio q tuvo bionicle co eso de los glatorianToa jaller110 21:19 21 may 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian (yo) aaaaaaa ya te entendi hablas del calentamiento globalToa jaller110 21:20 21 may 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian no esq toi ma aburrido q checopete y ando volao.y te dire cual creo q fue la epoca mala de bionicle 2004-2005Toa jaller110 21:25 21 may 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian mmmmmmm si si lo e vistos,pero esa pagina ya estaba echa.pense remodelarla con una lista de los toa conocidos.(no me digas q borraste lo q hice,me tomo harto tiempo)Toa jaller110 00:53 24 may 2009 (UTC)rey de losglatorian errrrr,lo siento pense q hablabas de la pagina:otros toa.losiento perdon,¿ pero me dejas hacer kualus?Toa jaller110 01:08 24 may 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian